1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accelration/deceleration alarm system which gives a warning upon for example such rapid acceleration or deceleration of the running wheel of an automobile which would not occur under normal running conditions of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, when a running automobile is accelerated on a slippery road surface, there is the danger of the wheel slipping and rapidly increasing its rotational speed, whereas upon deceleration under braking the wheel tends to lock and suddenly stop rotating. The occurrence of such a condition is very dangerous since it causes the automobile to lose its steering capacity. The ordinary drivers solely rely on their intuition acquired through experience in avoiding such dangers and it is not an easy matter for inexperienced drivers to acquire such intuition.